What doesn't kill you
by Queenofthebuckets
Summary: On a hemospectrum switched Alternia the Vantas family are the most well know slave trades in the land. Each one chooses their own slave to train for themselves at some point. When its Karkat's turn he chooses an unwilling and stubborn indigo blood named Gamzee Makara. WARNINGS torture, gore, non-con, kidnapping, body mutilation, forced drug use, and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and you are in some DEEP SHIT. You just woke up to find yourself strapped down to a table in a dark room. And naked. Great. The last thing you remember was walking around in town when some highblood motherfucker had come up to you and said he had some 'special deal' for you. While you were listening another one had snuck up behind you and hit you over the head. Hard. Fuck, now you have one hell of a headache. You sit up as much as you could and look around. The room was small, like a bunker. There was a cabinets in the far corner and some sort of table to left. The table was covered by a white clothe but you could see the lumps of tools under it. You shiver in fear. Just what was this sick motherfucker going to do to you? And come to think of it, Who was this sick motherfucker anyway? Looks like you were about to find out as you heard a door open behind you, followed by footsteps walking toward you. The troll walked to stand next to you and looked down at you with interest but didn't say anything. He was short and a little chubby with scruffy hair. May have been cute at another time but not now. The nubby horns and the bright red sign on his black shirt made it obvious that he was a Vantas. _The _cruelest highblood slave trader family around. Well shit. You are fucked. You try to remember their names and figure out which one he was. He looked young, only a bit older then you so that would make him... Karkat? You think that's his name. You open your mouth to say something, not really sure what, but he cuts you off.

"Whats your name? Speak"

"G-Gamzee Makara but-"

You'er cut off again but this time by the whistling of a whip as it struck your face and your own yelp of pain.

"I asked for your name and nothing more." He growled as he slipped the whip back into his belt. "Rule number one is that you will not speak unless spoken to."

You struggle in your bounds as he walked over to the table, starting to panic.

"What rules? What the hell are you going to do to me!?"

He sighed but let this out of turn speaking slip. He turned back to you with an annoyed look on his face.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, your one of those Vantas guys. Uhh Karkat right?"

"Correct. Then you know exactly what I'm doing." The other troll said matter of facially as he turned back to the table. You struggled more as your panic grew, eyes darting around the room in a search for escape.

"No no no, t-there's been a mistake. I would make a terrible bucket-slave, I'v never even seen one before!" You begged before smiling weakly "c-come on brother, cant you just let me go?"

Karkat didn't even look at you as he shifted through the tools on the table. "First of all, I am not your fucking brother. You will call me Master. That's rule number two. Secondly, Of course you'd make a terrible one now but that's what the training is for." He said as pulled the other wheeled table closer.

"I'm letting rule one slip for now but only because I know you have questions" He said as pinned your head down by grabbing a horn.

"After I finish giving you all the rules I expect you to take them to heart. If not you will be punished. Got that?"

You gulped and nod as best you could with him holding you like that. There was no way you could escape right now so you may as well do what he wants for now. At lest until you could get away.

"Good. Rule one as I said is that you will not speak unless spoken to. Rule number two is that you will call and end each sentence with the correct form of addressing who you'er talking to. If its me or one of my family then its Master. If its another higher up in the house its sir or Ma'am."

"Rule number three is that you will follow all orders I and the rest of my family give you. If someone else gives you one you have to check with one of us before following it. Disobeying a direct order will get you harsh punishment"

"Rule number four, no clothes without being given permission"

"Rule number five, Your bulge is not allowed to be unsheathed without permission"

"Rule number six, You will not come without permission"

"Rule number seven is that you will take your punishments with some fucking grace. You can make noise if the punisher has allowed it but you cant fight or refuse." He paused for a minute to take a breath. "This is your last chance to talk freely, any questions?"

You blinked as you tried to wrap your head around all these crazy rules.

"That's a lot of motherfucking rules..."

"You'll get used to it. You better, for your sake." Karkat growled as he released your horn.

"Those rules come into action now. Do you understand?"

"Yeah" You mutter as you shift awkwardly in the ropes. And then the whip was out again, cracked across your chest.

"Sorry, you must be confused. I'll ask again. Do you fucking understand?"

You grit your teeth as anger sparked in you. "Yes, sir" You spit at him but he smiles at you anyway.

"Good. Now that you know the rules we can start the training. But first things first, I'll need to give you a full examination"

And full it was. You were forced to lay there as he poked and prodded at you. He even stuck his fucking hand in your mouth at one point (You thought about biting him but decided it wouldn't be wroth it) Everything he was doing was just pissing you off until you felt his hands go down to brush over your sheathe and nook. You tensed up as your breath hitched in your throat. No no no no, Not ok. You can handle pain but this... Not this. Karkat seemed to notice your discomfret but didnt stop. You yelped as he plunged his fingers into the folds of your nook.

"S-stop"

You grunt out, trying to pull back from him as much as you could. He cocks an eyebrow at you as he pushes two fingers inside you and something tears.

"Are you trying to get yourself punished? Not only was that not very fucking polite but you didn't even address me correctly" He growled and got in your face, only a hair-breath away from you. You groan in pain and toss your head back. This doesn't even feel good, why the hell would anyone want to do this?

"m-motherfuck-! _Please_ stop, sir!"

He paused before thrusting his fingers into you. Hard. You cant help but cry out in pain. Yeah, you'er definitely bleeding down there.

"No, I don't think I will. After all I am your master now and you cant skip out on this. Its an important part of your training."

You whine and flail in your bounds. You cant take this. Its just his fingers but its too much.

"Look, if you just calm down and stop flipping out this wont hurt as much-"

Unfortunately for you all that struggling just got you more trouble. He had been too close and one of your horns scraped his cheek. He pulled his hand back but you cant feel much relief. You knew you'd fucked up before he grabbed your horns and slammed your head into the table.

"I know you'er new and I'm trying to cut you some slack but if you keep this up then I'm going to grab some sand paper and turn your horns into little fucking nubs"

Your not sure why you said it, had to be the stupidest thing you have ever done.

"Is that what happened to your shitty horns?"

Karkat's face turned bright red and his eyes went wide. Must be a touchy subject. He growled and slammed your head down again before moving back over to the table. After shuffling stuff around for a bit he pulled out a shiny hack-saw. Oh shit. He wasn't bluffing. He moved back over and grabbed your horns again.

"You thought I was kidding?" He spat at you as he moved the saw up to press at the base of your left horn.

"N-No I just- GAAAK!"

He cut you off by starting to saw. It was painful but not unbearable. That was until he hit the core. It was full of blood and sensitive nerve endings. You screamed, you never even _knew_ pain before this. You must have blacked out for a while because the next thing you know hes dropping the horn on you chest and you feel light headed. Karkat put the indigo covered saw down and picked up an ax.

"One down, one more to go."

"w-wait, don't-!" You protested weakly as he grabbed the other horn and lifted the ax. He slammed it down and this time you blacked out for real.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurts. You feel light headed and it takes you a minute to remember where you were and what happened. Your arms and legs ache from the ropes that had held you down the other day along with an awful headache. You try to get up only to find there's a chain attached to what must be a collar around your neck. The other end was drilled into a stone wall about a foot away. This room was small and dark with no windows. There were two doors, One was wooden but the other looked like it could hold a vault. You'er laying on some sort of blankets but they were all thin and damp. Well it doesn't look like you can get out now and you're too sore to try. So you just grab the thickest, driest, blanket and pull it over your head. You want to go home...

After what must have been a few hours you hear the vault door open and someone walks inside. you tense up under the blanket as the footsteps stop next to you. The person kneels and tugs off the blankets but you don't open your eyes until you feel hands touching your face. They were too soft and gently to be the crazy motherfucker who did this to you. peeking open an eye you see a kind looking jade blooded girl about your age holding a basket.

"Don't worry. I will not hurt you." She muttered as she reached into the basket and started to dig around in it.

"Who are you?" You asked, watching her pull some medical supplies out and lay them next to you.

"I am Kanaya Maryam, Karkat's assistant. Basically I'm here to make sure he doesn't accidentally kill you. Also, You should start to get into the habit of correctly addressing people"

"y-yes Ma'am" You say nervously as you eye the long needle she was filling with a dark red liquid. She seemed to notice and smiled kindly at you.

"Relax, this will help with the pain" Kanaya said as she cleaned off your arm. It didn't hurt when the needle priced your skin but the vaccine stung like hell. Once that was done she took out some sort of cream and started to rub it in to the rope burn on your arms. It only took a few minutes before the vaccine started to kick in, Leaving you feeling numb and warm. It was actually really nice. You must have spaced out because she put the cream up and had tugged your head down a bit to look at what was left of your horns. "Oh dear... You said something about his horns, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I kind of figured out hes a little motherfucking touchy about it." She raised an eyebrow "Ah right, hes a little motherfucking touchy about it, Ma'am"

Kanaya sighed and shook her head. "You're stubborn. Until you learn to swallow your pride then this wont be enjoyable for you" She packed her stuff up and stood. "Get some rest. Karkat will come in soon and you'll need it." She says as she walked over to the door "Oh and please do not make him mad again. If I have to clean up another dead lowblood I think I may just kill him"

And with that she was gone. Your not sure what to think about her but it was nothing positive.

After an hour the numb warmth had turned into a burning, uncomfortable heat. Fuck. Whatever Kanaya had given you was not just for pain. You really are starting to hate that lying bitch.

The heat was irritating, you could feel your bugle pressing against its sheathe but there's no way you would let it unsheathe. Not because of the dumb rules but for what was left of your pride. By the time Karkat got there it had become almost painful. You were feeling a bit dizzy and had a hard time moving.

He knelled next to you and tangled his hands in your hair, forcing your head back to look up at him. The sick motherfucker was smirking.

"Comfortable?" He chuckles as you glared at him.

"No." You spit. He frowns before letting go of your hair and hitting you harshly across the face with the back of his hand. Now you'er really dizzy and seeing stars. "N-no sir"

His smirk returns as he removes the chain and clips on a leash instead. "Good. If your obedient then I may give you a reward" Karkat practically purred as he tugged on the leash, making you stand.

"We'll start the training with something simple. I'll be teaching you some positions that you'll be expected to remember."

You nodded numbly. Whatever drug was working on you was making you a bit sick and you didn't feel like fighting him. Karkat seemed pleased at your lack of resistances as he guided your body into the positions and told you the names. They were all numbers, starting at one and ending at ten. They were all on the ground to. Mostly on your knees but one or two on your back or chest.

After a while you started to shake uncontrollably as your body just got hotter and hotter. You'er not sure how much more you can take but didn't want to speak up in fear of being hit again. Karkat must have noticed as he told you to get into position four. Position four was on your back with your arms under you and your legs spread wide. At first you weren't sure why he asked this until he gets down in between your legs and pressed his hand over your sheathe. You would protest but holy shit that felt good.

You shut your eyes and bit down on your lip, trying to hold back a moan. Karkat shushes you as he continued to rub your sheathed bugle.

"Relax, This is your reward"

When did he become so gentle? You cant really think about it now because it felt too good to keep your bugle sheathed any longer. As soon as it was all the way out Karkat stroked it from base to tip, humming appreciatively. The heat was building but not painfully anymore. Your breathing grew ragged as he moved his other hand down to press a finger into your dripping nook. You cant help but gasp and whimper at the feeling.

Fuck this feels too good. You try your best not to finish yet but Karkat just kept speeding up his hand and added another finger.

"Wait ah! m-motherfuck-! slow down...!"

He ignored this as he angled his fingers to hit a spot inside of you that made you see stars and cry out. He just kept hitting the spot and you just couldn't hold out any longer. It was bliss to finally come. You rode out the orgasm before going limp. That had felt amazing and completely drained you. Karkat was doing something but you didn't have the energy to care any more. That was until you heard the rustling of fabric and felt him grab your hips. You look up to see that his face is flushed and eyes heavy with lust. Oh shit. He pulled you closer and moved your legs to rest on his shoulders, pressing his now exposed bugle against your nook.

You opened your mouth to protest but are cut off by your own groan of pain as he pushed in. Tears prick your eyes as you tense up but Karkat didn't stop. Not until his hips hit the back of your legs. He gently rubbed your sides, He was talking to you. What was he saying? Relax? He wanted you to relax!? This was bullshit- Ah! He had rolled his hips and brushed that spot again.

He told you to relax again so you do your best and the pain lessened. As soon as he felt you relax he slowly started to move. It still hurt but not as much as it did before. Mainly because he was rocking into that spot, making pleasure shoot through you. Your eyes had been closed but shot opened when you felt him touch your face. You just had time to think, What is this crazy motherfucker up to now? Before his lips were on yours.

They were warm, soft, and felt prefect. But it also disgusted you. One minute he was smacking you around and growing at you, then the next he was kissing you and touching you like the two of you had been matesprits for sweeps. It pissed you off.

While you had spaced out Karkat's thrusts had sped up as he sucked and nipped at your lips. From his movements you could tell he was close and was trying to push you over first. He was doing a good job, slamming into the spot over and over again. You cry out as another orgasm hits you causing Karkat groaned as you tighten around him. He continued to thrust into you roughly until he gives a low moan and you feel him release inside of you.

Karkat pulled out and, for whatever reason, wrapped his arms around you before picking you up. You would have struggled but you were just so tried and he was very warm. You don't really remember what happened after that but he must have cleaned you up because next thing you knew you were in a large bathroom and Karkat was drying you off.

He said something to you but you didn't really hear. When you don't respond he sighed and garb your hands, pulling you up. You stumble a bit but mange to follow him without falling over. He pulled you through several hallways stopping only when he reached a plain looking door. The room inside was almost completely filled with a huge pool of sopor.

"You seem a bit off, I guess that drug was a bit too much for you... So you'll sleep in today." You nodded, shuffling over to the pool and trying your best to slid in gracefully but just end up failing about. Karkat must have grabbed you because suddenly you were in the pool and his arms are around you.

"Jeez I cant even leave alone or you'er going to fucking drown... Don't even think of saying anything, just go to sleep" He snapped the last part at you and it was surprisingly easy to obey. After all you were still tried and he was still much warmer then your normal body heat. You closed your eyes and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing you realized was that you were still in the pool of sopor. The second was Karkat had left you alone. It was nice to wake up still in the pool instead of another strange room. You had a slight headache from whatever drug had affected you last night but most of the cuts and bruises had been healed by the sopor. With your head clear and body mostly free of pain, You stand and stumble out of the pool... Only to have your legs give out, forcing you to drop to your knees. Shit. Going back into the sopor to get some more sleep would be best but when were you going to get a better chance to try to escape?

The room was large and windowless, the walls plain white title that gave it a clean feeling. The only thing that stuck out was one thick, old looking door. You push yourself up and slowly walk over to it. First you try to just open it. No luck but you're not sure what you expected. Next you tried pressing all your wight on the door, hoping the old wood would break. Nope still no luck. You growl in frustration as you kneel in front of the lock with the hopes of picking it with your claws. It was a pretty stupid idea but you didn't even get a chance to try it because the door suddenly opened, the gold handle hitting you right in the center of your forehead. Lights flashed behind your eyes as you fell backwards. Through your daze of pain you saw Kanaya frowning down at you from the doorway before blacking out.

When you awoke you were tied down to what seemed to be metal table in another room. Something that tasted like rubber was in mouth, gagging you. But That's not what made you go cold with fear. No, It was all the strange looking torture instruments and sex toys that were hanging all over the walls. You could only see a few from the corner of your eye. There were so many straps holding you down that you couldn't move even an inch. Karkat walked into your view and you tense up but he wasn't looking at you. He seemed to be talking to someone out of your line of sight.

"-I said I could handle this"

"Well You haven't done a very good job so far, it almost escaped today"

"Yeah but he didn't! Why wont you let me do this by myself? I'm not a fucking wiggler!" Karkat snapped. You could practically hear the frown of disapproval in the others reply.

"Watch your Language Karkat. And I am here because you are doing an awful job training it."

"Pfft Like I'm going to listen to you, You've killed at lest half of all the ones you train because you're a fucking psychopath!"

"It doesn't matter how you feel about it, The thing is that I am more experienced and Dad said that I had to teach you because you don't know how to keep it in line" The other growled as he walked closer and you could finally see who was talking. He was similar to Karkat but taller and leaner. His hair was the same cut that Karkat but neater and he had the same nubby horns. He was wearing a tight fitting red sweater over black pants. He must be much older, his skin already starting to turn the black that marked true adult hood.

"...Whatever... Look hes awake now, can we just get this over with so that you can get out of my hair?"

The older troll looked down at you. His eyes were bright red and had an almost hungry look in them. You couldn't hold back a muffled squeak around the gag when he scraped his claws against what was left of your horns.

"See this is one of your problems. If your going inflect punishment it has it be something less permanent." The troll said to Karkat as he continued to mess with the sensitive stumps. Karkat just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? Like what Kankri, Oh master of lowbloods?"

Kankri ignored his sarcasm and walked out of your line of sight. You were starting to get worried about what he was going to do to you, tugging at your bounds as you could hear him digging around for something. Karkat was watching him and made a face when he saw whatever it was that he had.

"That's not going to work. Hes like, What, ten sweeps? Its going to be too much strain on his body"

"He'll be fine." Kankri said as he walked back over and you saw what he had grabbed. Squirming in his hands were two fat, slimy nook worms. You start to struggle for real now. Nook worms were bred for full grown trolls and reserved for the blackest kismesis. They were supposed to be painfully good but just one could kill an adult troll if they weren't careful. There was no way that he was going to fit two without tearing you open. You growled around the gag and struggled desperately when he moved to stand by your feet.

"Kankri, I swear if you kill him with this-" Karkat started to complain but the other troll cut him off by shoving one of the nook worms into his hands.

"Hush. Let me work" Kankri said as he roughly grabbed your hip with one hand and moved the worm near you. You tried to push yourself away from him, tried to beg for him to stop but the gag just turned it to mumbling and the straps held you in place. Kankri ignored your whimpering as he guided the worm to your nook. You groan as the worm eagerly pushed its head inside of you. As soon as Kankri let it go it squirmed the rest of the way in and something tears. You scream in pain around the gag, tears pricking your eyes. As Kankri moved away you remembered with a groan that he was going to put another one in.

"I don't think he can take another one" Karkat said as the older troll reached to take the other worm. Kankri ignored him, snatching it from his hands before walking back over to you. You looked at him pleadingly with a muffled sob but He wasn't even looking you in the eye. You tense up, preparing yourself only to jump in surprise when you felt the worms head press at your waste shoot instead of your nook. It slid past the tight ring of muscles, making you cry out in pain. Combined with the size of the first it made a slight bump in your stomach and forced your bugle out of its sheath. Kankri pulled back slightly and finally looked up at you with a smirk. "Dose it hurt? Are you in pain?" The red-blooded troll asked you. You respond with as much of a nod as you can and a shaky sob. His smirk widened and he reached up to run his hands through your hair.

"Relax, It'll feel better when they get used to your body heat" The older troll muttered as he rubbed the base of your horns. You tried to complain but are cut off by your own loud moan as the worm in your nook pressed into a spot that made you see stars. Pleasure started to pluses through you as the worms adjusted. There was nothing you could do expect lay back and to try to focus on pleasure instead of pain. It wasn't as painful any more but not all that pleasurable either. You closed your eyes and took deep breaths, just waiting for this to be over. You still aren't really seeing why anyone would this willingly when suddenly the worm in your nook shifted slightly. It nudged into the spot that made you shudder again and then yelp when the bug latched on and started to suck.

Kankri chuckled as you squirmed in intense pleasure. "Looks like one found it's shame-globs" He commented, looking over to Karkat. Karkat mumbled something and didn't respond other then that but Kankri was already looking back at you. "This will be easier then I thought..." He muttered to himself with that hungry look in his eyes again.

The worm was starting to make it a bit hard to concentrate at this point, nipping and sucking at the spot. You were just thinking that you probably couldn't last much longer when the other one pressed into the spot on the other side. The orgasm hit you hard, making you press your hips up as much as possible and moan loudly around the gag. But you were unable to enjoy the after glow with the worms still squirming inside you. It only took a few more minutes for them to drag another orgasm out of you. Then another. By the fourth one it had become extremely painful and you were sobbing at this point, trying to beg but prevented by the gag.

"Ok Kankri, I really think he's had enough." Karkat said sharply as he walked over to stand next to his older brother.

"I think he can take a bit more." Kankri said, not even looking up. "Kankri" Karkat growled but was ignored. The older sighed and looked up to meet his brothers glare. "Fine Karkat. But I'm going to try working with it for a few days" "What? You cant! Dad said that I could have this one!" Karkat whined, making Kankri roll his eyes. "Well then, I'd have to leave it like this for at lest another three hours to get across the discipline I want to teach it." Karkat opened his mouth to argue but stopped to look down at you as another orgasm wracked your body.

"...Fine. Do what ever the fuck you want as long as you don't kill him." Karkat sighed as he turned to leave the room. "And I want in back in three days or less" He snapped before slamming the door. If you weren't completely overwhelmed at the moment with both pain and pleasure you would have made some complaint at being left with the much more frighting troll. But as it wasn't, getting the worms out of you was the only thing on your mind. But you were still conscious enough to jump when he touched your face. The older troll uncliped and removed the gag, making you realize how sore your jaw was.

"P-please take them out..." You begged, sounding a bit pathetic even to yourself.

He just hummed as he trailed his hands down your sides. "That depends, are you going to be good for me?" You whimpered and squirmed as you felt yet another orgasm coming on. "Yes yes yes Nnng-! Fuck _please_!"

"And that means not trying to run off again, Got that?" He asked and you had no choice but to compile. "Yes just a-aAHHHH...! please take them out p-please!" Kankri finally nodded and moved away to grab something before quickly returning. He dipped his fingers into whatever was in the jar he had grabbed, Its scent luring out the worms from your battered body. After having come so many times in a row you were seeing black around the edges of your vision and hearing static. Kankri was asking you something but you wanted to take a nap and everything was going dark. Your last thought was that blacking out this often cant be good for anyone.


	4. story information

ok so I was thinking about just trashing this story because my writing has improved a good bit since the last chapter and I really just didn't know where I was going with it. But then I went back and looked at the reviews you guys had left and reread the story itself so I decided aw why the hell not and reworked some storyline ideas. SO! I will be continuing this. it'll have 10-12 chapters when finished, the ones already on here included. But I have a life outside of writing so have patiences with me. I just wanted to let you know that I am continuing this.


End file.
